


Moonlight Sonata

by biscuityskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, CHANGLIX GAY, Changlix Cute, M/M, Stan Changlix for good health and clear skin, This is the longest thing I've written since my first fic, holy shit dudes, i say low key but it's really the reason they end up together lmfao oops, it's considerably better though, look I just love them a lot, low key skater boy!Felix, pianist!Changbin, this is based off of my uni lowkey so just go with them being in america, we've made it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: so•na•ta/sə’nädə/(noun)A composition for an instrumental soloist, often with a piano accompaniment, typically in several movements with one or more in sonata formEverything starts with something, right? The universe started with the big bang, university started with enrollment; the journey starts with the first step.Felix's junior year started with a bang. And thereby, so did his sonata.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107
Collections: GOOD ASS FICS





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!!  
> Especially merry Christmas to Ashtin, for whom this fic was supposed to be a birthday present like three months ago,, it was also supposed to be like 3k words. And then it kept going. And going. And g o i n g. 
> 
> Anyway!! I hope you enjoy!!  
> Happy reading uwu

Felix had managed to avoid the so called “freshman frenzy” in his first year of university, thus also managing to avoid the so called “sophomore slump” in his second year. Here he was, third year of uni, having managed to make it the whole time without yeeting himself into a relationship only to probably regret it and break up and likely have his heart broken too within the span of a year. And it’s not like he  _ tried _ to avoid it, nor did he not have a peck of people to pick from. There were always people everywhere, surrounding him, pressing in on all sides, touching him. And yeah, he swung both ways, but it’s not like he constantly wanted to be surrounded like people. He wasn’t actually that much of a social butterfly. 

Nor did he really feel as though he needed to commit to a relationship on top of extracurriculars and academics. Of course, academics come first, and while a true partner is willing to support academic thrival rather than hinder it, Felix didn’t want to try and put it to the test during one of the busiest times of his life. Hell, he had three exams and two papers due on the same day, not to mention the upcoming theatre performances for which he was both creating creatures as well as playing a lead in the show. 

And yet. 

Everything starts with something, right? The universe started with the big bang, university started with enrollment; the journey starts with the first step, as a fortune cookie would say. (Or maybe there was something about that in The Hobbit. Or maybe not. Whatever. Felix was too busy to really care.) 

Junior year started with a bang. And thereby, so did his sonata. 

***

_ Movement One - Autumn _

***

Falling onto the piano wasn’t really his idea. It was more like… the universe’s idea, and Felix was just along for the ride. Okay, but really, he still preferred to fly through the halls even though he had been told several times by friends not to ride his skateboard in the hallways. 

(“It’s dangerous, you fucking dumbass,” Seungmin had said as he leaned down by a confused Felix who  _ definitely hadn’t  _ just run into a wall, while his friend’s boyfriend cackled in the background. “Minho, now is not the time, he might be concussed, oh my god.” 

“He’s fine,” Minho laughed. “He’s still conscious, isn’t he?” 

“That’s not what concussed means, you fucking dumbass!”

“Is that your only insult?” Felix had asked, blinking hard and rubbing the back of his head. 

“In about twenty seconds, I’m going to walk away and leave you here on the floor.”

“You love me, really,” Felix had said, and then laughed as Seungmin walked away, only to come back and pick him up and carry him to a chair and check his pupils for concussion and all that good stuff. 

“We didn’t even need to worry,” Minho had chuckled. “Lixie’s thick skull got him through another injury!” 

“Fuck off.”)

That being said, Felix only really remembered their pro-tip once he had his top half sprawled over the top of a piano while his skateboard skated on without him, very cartoon-esque. He collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath, as a concerned figure appeared over top of him. 

“Holy fuck, dude, are you okay?” Concerned Figure asked, extending a hand down to help Felix up. 

Felix could hardly see, involuntary tears filling his eyes as he struggled to breathe after the critical hit to his abdomen. 

“Dude, like seriously, can you get up? Oh my god can you breathe? Did you break a rib? Did you puncture a lung? Oh god, are you okay?” 

“Fine,” Felix wheezed from the floor, blinking tears from his eyes and grabbing the hand above him. “I’m good, really, please stop freaking out.” 

Concerned Figure breathed a sigh of relief and pulled him into a sitting position. “Bruh I thought you were like… KO’d or something, man. I really thought you were down for the count.” 

“Nah, ‘m good, I promise,” Felix coughed. He shook his head a couple of times to clear it of the residual fuzz. “Just… gimme a sec.” 

“Yeah, no problem, dude. Take all the time you need, that was one hell of a faceplant onto the top of a piano.” 

“I can’t fucking believe…” Felix started to say, before drifting off to look at an approaching figure. He was giving off a lot of brooding-ish vibes, like he had a lot going on but preferred not showing emotion over literally everything else but was actually a huge softie. (Felix liked to think that he was pretty good at reading people, even if he ended up wrong nine times out of ten. And yet he was still shit with names. Just his luck.)

“Jisung…?” Approaching Figure said, his voice deep and his muscles big. Maybe Felix was just a little bit intimidated. 

“Hey, uh, Changbin! How’re you doing on this, uh, fine day?” 

“It’s raining outside.” 

“Yeah, but it’s not too hot!” 

“Jisung. Who is this and why is his facial imprint on my piano.” 

“This! Ah, this is, um, what’s your name, dude?” 

“Felix,” the other murmured, still looking at Now Fully Approached Figure. 

“He said his name’s Felix.” 

“Thanks, Jisung, I got that.” 

Felix blinked a couple of times more. “Sorry, was this your piano?” he said, his brain suddenly supplying words again. 

“Yeah. Immaculately polished not ten minutes ago. Why do you ask?” 

“Ah, nothing,” Felix said, propping himself up with his hands, careful not to touch the piano lest he piss Approached Figure off more than he apparently already had. “I’m just gonna head the other way, now, unless you want me to clean the top off? I totally can, if you want, that’s chill, I’ve polished floors before, and this can’t be too much--”

“Don’t… don’t finish that. Floors and piano tops are nothing alike.” 

Felix paused, his mouth open. “Is… there anything else I can do for you, then?” 

“I think I’m all set,” Approached Figure responded. “Please, by all means, continue. Maybe look where you’re going next time, though, to avoid planting your face into someone else’s piano.” 

Felix put his hands up a little bit in a defensive gesture. “Hey, man, usually pianos don’t live in the middle of corridors. But yeah, I’ll be sure to watch for pianos.” And with that, he walked in the direction of his skateboard, which had run into the wall and by Newton’s second law - for better or for worse - was staying there. 

***

All day long, Felix couldn’t get that… Piano Man out of his head, even to the extent where that Billy Joel song was stuck in his head. God, that guy was  _ buff _ . Like seriously, who lifted to that extent? And it’s not like he was that tall to make it balanced, he wasn’t that much taller than Felix, if at all. 

“--to Felix? Hey! Felix!” someone was shouting, finally pulling him out of his daze.    
  


“Present,” he responded quickly, blinking in an attempt to clear his mind. 

“Are you, though? Are you really?” Minho replied, an eyebrow raised. “Anyway, Minnie has a concert tonight and I’m going, are you interested?” 

“As in, he’s asking if you have anything else going on tonight,” Jeongin cut in. “Because if you don’t, then you have no option but to go to the concert. Trust me, I’ve already been looped into it.” 

“You’re, like, a baby, shut up.” 

“I have homework!” 

“Yeah, but it’s not due tomorrow!” 

“That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t get it done!” 

Felix watched his two friends argue - Minho aggressively waving a breadstick around while Jeongin gestured wildly with a glass of chocolate milk in hand - and smiled to himself. “Nah, I don’t have anything else going on today,” he said, putting a hand over Jeongin’s to stop him from splashing chocolate milk everywhere. “I’ll go to the concert.”

“Nice, Minnie’s gonna be really happy when he hears,” Minho grinned.

“As if you didn’t already tell him that Felix was gonna be there without even asking.” 

“Jeongin, I swear to god--” 

“Stop being whipped for your boyfriend for like two seconds challenge: failed.” 

“Like you could really even think that he would pass that challenge to begin with? Jeongin, please,” Felix laughed. “Be realistic.” 

“You guys are mean,” Minho sulked, turning to his phone, undoubtedly to send his boyfriend a message. 

“Oh, please. Like you can’t handle us.” 

“At times, it seems a bit straining.” 

Felix rolled his eyes. “You and Seungmin are such a weird combination, I swear. He’s so down to earth and you’re so….” 

“Choose your next words carefully, loser.” 

“Endearingly over the top.” 

“At least you’re endearing,” Jeongin pointed out. “You wouldn’t have much to go off of if you weren’t endearing.” 

Felix laughed as Minho let his jaw drop. “Damn, Innie’s being savage. I think he’s been hanging around Hyunjin for too long.” 

The youngest of the group rolled his eyes. “Mmhm. And what has you so caught up today, Felix? Hot date?” 

Felix choked on the piece of doughnut that he had just bitten off. “God,” he managed, thumping his chest, “what?  _ No _ .”

Minho smacked him on the back a couple of times as well. “You sure? You denied it quick enough…” 

“Jesus, guys, I’m sure. Nah I just ran into some guy’s piano.” 

Jeongin raised his eyebrows until they reached his hairline. “Are you gonna, like, expand on that?” 

“Yeah, you? Ran into a piano? How does that even happen?” 

Felix was quiet for a moment, until he realised that he had been quiet for too long and they were both staring at him. “I was, um, longboarding through the halls again.” 

“I swear to  _ god _ , Felix, you’re gonna end up killing yourself on that thing one of these days.” 

“Shut up, Jeongin, I already know your stance on it.” Felix rolled his eyes at his friends. “Jeez. Let me live.” 

Minho cackled until Felix smacked his knee. “Oh my god, you’re such an idiot.” 

“Thanks, guys. Feeling the love.” 

“Speaking of love,” Minho said abruptly, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at him, “whose piano was it?” 

“I dunno,” Felix said, reminiscing back about an hour. Damn, that dude had been buff, what the hell? He hadn’t seen that many people with that much muscle mass on their biceps in a while, and  _ especially  _ not in the fine arts. And this dude was clearly a pianist… Okay, so maybe Felix was a little intrigued. 

“Well? You said it was a piano, do you have literally any guesses?” 

Felix pursued his lips. “Well, he was buff as hell, to begin with.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, but like… not in a jockish sort of way, you know? Like… artfully buff.”

Jeongin’s expression betrayed his emotions as he raised a lip and furrowed his brow in confusion. “Is that a thing?” 

“It is now,” Minho chuckled. “Are you gonna go on, or are you stuck on his biceps?” 

“Shut up, I’m getting there.” Felix rolled his eyes again. “So impatient.” 

“Hey, I just wanna know who you’ll be dating by year end.” 

Felix felt his cheeks grow hot at the idea of dating Piano Man. “Shut up! I don’t even know if he’s into guys!” 

Minho laughed and took a bite of his breadstick before his eyes grew wide and he shoved it all into one corner of his mouth to speak around it. “Hang on, hang on,” he said, somewhat muffled. 

“Minho, please chew your food,” Jeongin sighed. 

“No time, this is important! You said he was a pianist, right? And he’s buff as hell?” 

“Yes…? Where are you going with this?” 

“Holy shit, bro. Was he wearing dark clothes? And, like, a baseball cap with two rings in the side?” 

“That’s very specific.” 

“It’s very important, Felix. Was he or was he not?” 

“I mean… now that you say it, I think he was.” 

“That could also just be the suggestive effect Minho has on you right now,” Jeongin cut in. “The brain isn’t always reliable.” 

“Thank you, mister psychology major, now kindly shut up. Felix just faceplanted onto Changbin fucking Seo's piano.” 

Jeongin - surprisingly - was quiet, aside from a single “ _ whoa _ ”. 

“Oh my god,” Minho breathed. “You just met Changbin Seo for the first time in your life, and it was faceplanting onto his piano while  _ longboarding _ down the  _ hallways _ . I can’t believe your shitty luck, oh my  _ god _ .”

Felix blinked a couple of times, completely lost. “Hang on, huh? How come you know him and I’ve never heard of him? I don’t think I’ve ever met a Changbin in my life.” 

“Oh, believe me,” Minho said, still in a state of shock. “You’ve heard of him. You can’t even just say his first name, he’s more like a unit. It’s never just Changbin; you gotta say it Changbin Seo.”

“There are always rumors going around, Felix,” Jeongin said, his eyes wide. “And the ones surrounding this guy… oh my god.” 

“What? He wasn’t actually that bad, guys, he sorta just stared at me incredulously and told me to get on my merry way, which I did. Is there something big I’m missing?” 

“Felix, his family is one of the richest in all of Seoul.”

“O...kay, so?” 

“So how do you acquire wealth quickly and retain it?” 

Felix shook his head, still confused. “... Stock?” 

“God, Felix, no! Gangs!” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Jeongin hissed. “Not so loud, dear  _ god _ .” 

“Lix, rumour has it that his family is the head of one of the biggest gangs in Seoul. They practically run the city, okay?” 

Felix pulled a face to show his disbelief. “Sorry if I don’t believe you.” 

“I cannot believe  _ you  _ right now, Lee Felix.” 

“What? It’s genuine! I can’t believe that someone like him - he plays the frickin  _ piano _ ! - could be affiliated with gangs!” 

“They come in all shapes and sizes,” Jeongin said in continued hushed tones. “Don’t be too sure.” 

“Hang on, Innie, you’re telling me you  _ believe _ this bull? I had more faith in you, wow.” 

“Look, Felix, he’s Channie’s lift partner, and even Channie thinks he’s a little sketch, okay? And you know that Chan always sees the best in people until the very end.” 

“For better or worse,” Felix muttered. “Still!” 

Jeongin hushed the other two before they could continue. “Guys, let’s continue this another time, yeah? Just focus on the concert tonight. We’re going to support Seungmin, and that’s the main reason. Let’s drop the gang talk for now, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Felix mused as he gathered his dishes to head to his next period. He couldn’t help but wonder what more there was to the pianist, if he was really missing something detrimental or if they were just rumours acting as weeds that darken out the sun beams to the flower garden below.

***

The concert that night was a blast, Felix decided. He would be the first to openly admit that he was a sucker for classical music, so from the powerful opening chords of the piece to the termination of the sweet final notes ringing through the concert hall, he was completely engrossed. 

He could see Seungmin in the first chair of the cello section, smiling throughout the piece and generally looking like he was enjoying himself, not quite too concentrated but not lackadaisical with his movements. He could even pick out the cello part from time to time, though they spent so much time in tenor and treble clefs that they often sounded more like violas. 

And the piano…  _ god _ , the  _ piano _ . The runs were so complicated, far too complicated for Felix to even try to pick out every note. And even though Felix could tell that the orchestra was rushing the slightest bit, the pianist had no issues keeping up. He couldn’t help but imagine having the talent to play the piano like that… what would it be like? The rush of adrenaline, how much fun it would be to set your fingers on the piano the first notes and know that you would be able to play what was written in front of you… wow. Just wow. Felix completely forgot about the rumours as he dissolved into the music. 

“Go get your man,” Minho hissed at Felix as soon as the last notes ceased to reverberate around the concert hall. 

“Shut up,” Felix hissed in response, standing with the rest of the crowd as they applauded the orchestra. 

“Felix,” Jeongin said from Felix’s other side. “We’re going to go congratulate Seungmin on his solo well done in movement three. If you want, you can go talk to Changbin Seo. I’m not going to stop you. I’m only going to warn you against it, because of what my psychology teacher told me in my last year before uni; the people you hang around are going to be the people that you’re more likely to be like.” 

“I honestly don’t think he’s that bad, guys,” Felix murmured, looking fondly at the pianist. “He didn’t threaten me at all after I messed up the new polish on his piano.” 

“Guess you just got lucky, then,” Jeongin muttered under his breath. 

“I really don’t think that’s it.” Felix gathered his stuff from his seat and filed out of the row after Minho. “Are we allowed backstage?” 

“We should be, I think,” Minho replied. “We got to congratulate Seungminnie last time.” 

“Yeah, and you snogged him in front of the entire group.” 

“We cute though.” 

Felix snorted as he could practically hear Jeongin roll his eyes behind him. 

“Sure, whatever.” 

“I can’t wait to tell Seungminnie that our Lixie’s fallen for the resident bad boy, oh my god.” 

***

It turns out that Felix was right, that playing the piano like that is indicative of some level of adrenaline and dopamine, because once Felix walked backstage, the first person he saw was Changbin Seo. And he was  _ smiling _ . 

“Congratulations,” Felix offered, beaming, his eyes shining. “That was a really good performance.” 

“Thanks,” Changbin Seo replied, a smile still pushing the corners of his lips upward. “Thanks for coming! I didn’t think I’d see you again.” 

Felix blanked for a moment. Changbin Seo remembered him. “I, um. I don’t know what to say.” 

“Nah, it’s chill. Sorry for seeming like I was, like, super upset or whatever about the piano. Yeah, I had just polished it ten minutes prior, but it’s not like it’s really that hard to polish it again. And, hey, you gave me something to think about during the performance so I was smiling and not concentrating too hard.” 

“You… weren’t focussed on the piece?” 

“Nah, not that much,” Changbin Seo replied. “If I get too focussed I mess up.” 

Felix would admit (though not willingly) that he was absolutely starstruck. “Oh my god.” 

“It’s not really that cool,” Changbin Seo chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “I promise.” 

“Bro, it’s  _ so _ cool! I’ve been trying to learn how to play piano for a really long time, and I just can’t get it right, and then you can sit down and not even  _ focus _ \--”

“It’s not that I don’t have to practise, though,” Changbin Seo cut in. “Because I definitely do. I’m a music major, so I’m around pianos all the time.” 

“Is… is this one like,  _ yours _ yours, though?” 

Changbin Seo offered him a smile. “Yeah, this one’s mine. And a little bit yours, as well, I think I missed a spot from where your face ended up on the lid.” 

Felix felt himself turn a bright shade of red. “Oh, god, oh no,” he whispered. 

“Don’t worry,” Changbin Seo laughed. “It’s actually kind of funny. And also… I dunno, kind of endearing?” 

Felix’s jaw dropped as Changbin Seo flushed red as well, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Endearing?” 

“I-I mean, not that I’m enamoured, I’m not, I’m just endeared, I just think you’re kind of cute, and, well, not that I’d want to date you or anything, but-- not that I’d mind! I think you’re, um. Yeah. I’m gonna stop now.” 

Felix blinked several times in quick succession, attempting to figure out what the hell just happened. “W-what?” 

“I. Um. I’m going to walk the other way, now.” 

And that was the last Felix saw of Changbin Seo for many weeks - his retreating back, coattails breezing out behind him - until the weeks turned into months, the leaves changed colour, and autumn turned to winter. 

***

_ Movement Two - Winter _

***

Felix didn’t see Changbin Seo until right before holiday break started, and had actually quite forgotten about their encounter. Well, mostly. 

Having just finished finals and with a sudden plethora of time thrust into his hands, he found nothing better to do than wait around for his friends to finish their finals. He was bored. As hell, really. And what better thing to do than wander the arts building? Seungmin was in his orchestra final - because yes, they had one of those, which confused Felix to no end - and Minho was in the dance studio for  _ that _ final, which was pretty damn neat. And Jeongin… poor boy was on the third floor of the science building, where the soft sciences resided, taking his final there. 

Basically, all of their schedules lined up in the best way possible except for Felix. 

That’s how he found himself bored beyond tears, wandering through the halls of the arts building. He wandered past the theatre, and past the choir room, and past the recital hall, and into the depths of the building until he became unequivocally and irreversibly lost. 

He stared at the walls of the hallways around him, hoping that they would make some sort of sense if he stared hard enough (they didn’t) or that something magical would happen and he would be led to the exit (it didn’t). Instead, he heard music drifting around the corridor. It was sort of like the stuff you would see in a fairytale movie or something, just some random melody luring passerby over to see what might be of interest. 

And who was Felix but to obey?

Following the noise until he was outside the practise door, he wandered further into the core of the building ahead of him. It felt like a labyrinth, all enclosed with no windows, the twists and turns of the hexagonal building - seriously, why the fuck would they do that? - mind-bending and confusing as hell. He eventually reached the door, though, and it wasn’t until he opened the door that he was hit with a wave of nostalgia. That day with his longboard hit him like a bag of bricks, seeing that haircut sitting at the piano with his long fingers making their way along the ivory keys and pulling a sweet melody from its core. 

“I know this one,” Felix said, not registering the words leaving his mouth until the sound of the piano stopped. 

Changbin Seo immediately stood up, pressing his back against the piano and accidentally pushing some keys down, a jarring, dissonant chord filling the room. “Holy shit, you scared me.” 

“Ah, sorry,” Felix winced, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I mean, I figured, I just…” Changbin Seo placed a hand on his chest. “My heart’s going fast.” 

Felix smirked before he could stop himself. “And is that because I scared you, or because of something else?” 

He should probably have backed down, but it was worth it to see Changbin Seo blush. “I- what’re you trying to say?”

Felix smirked again and looked away, around the room. “Nothing. So, music major, huh?” 

Changbin Seo nodded, also looking around the room. It really wasn’t much, just a smallish rectangular room, barely big enough for the baby grand inside. “Yup..”

“What does that entail?”

“Music,” Changbin Seo said flatly, looking Felix in the eye for the first time. 

“Oh?” Felix couldn’t help but snort. “And, uh, are you going to expand on that, or…?”

“Well, I want to be a music therapist, so I’ve got another university lined up after this one, so I can slide right into getting my master’s degree. I’m currently a piano performance major, meaning that I perform. With the piano. For credits.” 

Felix nodded, at least mildly intrigued. “Are there other requirements? For being a music therapist, that is.” 

“I mean, I have to know how to play the guitar, and voice, and dance,” he replied. 

“And do you?” 

“Well, I’ve learned.” 

There was a pause, though not necessarily uncomfortable. It was broken once they both started talking at once. 

“So, how ‘bout--”

“Felix--”

“Ah, go ahead,” Changbin Seo said, his ears burning red and his cheeks tingeing pink. 

“N-no, you,” Felix insisted. “You sounded like you actually had something to say. I was just going to talk about the weather.” 

“O-oh,” Changbin Seo replied. “Well, um. Uh, Felix, would you, maybe, perhaps be interested in, uh, getting a, um, a coffee with me, maybe? At some point in time?” 

“How do you know my  _ name _ ?” Felix wondered aloud, completely disregarding the question. 

“Ah, well, um, y’see, Chan talks about you a fair amount. You know Chan, my lifting buddy, right? I don’t think there could possibly be another Felix with pretty lips and cute freckles and godlike thighs.”

Felix felt his eyebrows raise. “Um? Huh?” 

“Ah, I just mean, you’re um, very good looking? And you seem like a great guy. And, well, I’d like to have a coffee with you?”

Felix figured that his surprise could be measured easily, given how Changbin Seo tensed up. 

“I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I totally understand. Yeah, totally chill. Um, I’m gonna… go out the door, so uh.” 

Felix moved so that he was in between Changbin Seo and the door, blocking the only way out. “Hang on, man. I didn’t get the chance to answer you. You very much caught me by surprise, okay? Sorry if it seemed like I was uninterested.” He paused, hardly believing the next words out of his mouth. “I will absolutely grab a coffee with you.” 

Changbin Seo’s eyes widened nigh on imperceptibly, though Felix still caught it. “You mean it?” 

“Yeah, totally. You seem like a cool guy, too, and I wouldn’t mind getting to know you more. And also, I’m absolutely lost in this godforsaken building, so please get me out of here.” 

Changbin Seo smiled. “Sounds good,” he said, and flicked the lights off, leading Felix back through the twisting corridors. 

And, well, if their hands brushed several times while walking back through the music building side by side, neither of them commented on it. 

***

News spread like a fucking wildfire. Felix hadn’t told anyone that he was going to grab a coffee with Changbin Seo yet, and he was pretty sure that Changbin Seo hadn’t told anyone either. And yet, apparently the spark between them set a fire ablaze and it felt like everyone knew that Felix, longboarder and overall nice guy, was going out with Changbin Seo, resident bad boy. 

The day before break, the two met at the campus coffee shop. Exchanging anticipatory smiles, they each ordered a drink and then sat down across from each other at a booth. 

“So, Felix,” Changbin Seo started. 

“Changbin Seo,” Felix replied out of habit. 

“Holy Jesus why does everyone call me by my full name? Please just call me Changbin, it would make me feel so much better. How long have you been calling me by my full name?” 

Felix smiled a little sheepishly. “Well, since the day after I ran into your piano. I had lunch with my friends and one of them told me that your name was kind of… an all or nothing deal.” 

Changbin frowned a little bit. “There are so many rumours, and now so many points and stares.” He grimaced, his expression turning sour. “Felix, I don’t want you to get caught up in everything, so if you want to be done I can’t blame you, but quit now so you don’t get burned even on the way out.” 

“You misunderstand,” Felix shook his head. “I’m not worried about rumours or anything like that. I’m actually not worried about anything, to be honest. I think that you’re underestimating both of us.” 

“How about I give you break to think it over, at least? Come back to me and let me know your answer then.” 

“How about you give me your number instead?” 

The effect was instantaneous. Changbin turned a light pink and went silent, and somewhere in the cafe someone gasped and dropped an empty cup. 

“Felix,” Changbin started, but Felix was quick to cut him off. 

“Nah, I know what I’m doing. I don’t mind being in the flames, especially not if it’s with you. And, to be honest, all of the cool anime guys are portrayed with flames at some point or another, so don’t worry about it. Flames are cool.” 

“I think you’re taking this too literally.” 

“I think you should put your contact information into my phone,” Felix fired back, shoving his phone with a new contact page up toward the other. 

“I can’t believe you.” 

“A lot of people tell me that.” 

Changbin rolled his eyes and began to type. “You’re sweet,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Mm, and you’re… salty.” Felix laughed. 

“I am not!” 

“Sure you are, the saltiest person I know. Well, maybe besides Minho. That boy... wow.” 

Changbin spent a couple of seconds just smiling before sliding the phone back towards Felix. “Text me something,” he said, and Felix obliged, hiding his snicker behind his phone. Changbin looked up at him. “Yeehaw and a cowboy emoji? Really?” 

“I’m cute though,” Felix giggled. 

Changbin scoffed lightly and broke eye contact, turning a light shade of pink. 

“You blush really easily,” Felix pointed out. “It’s cute.” 

The tips of the pianist’s ears turned a shade of red, and he looked down at the table so he couldn’t see Felix looking at him in his peripheral vision. “It’s not. It’s annoying.” 

“It’s endearing.” 

“No.” 

“Adorable.”

“Stop.”

“You’re amazing, Changbin Seo.” 

“Jesus, stop antagonising me.” 

“Hey,” Felix replied. “I’m just telling the truth.” He reached across the table and took Changbin’s hand in his own. “You’re amazing. And I’m gonna keep telling you that until you recognise it.” 

“We’re not even dating yet,” Changbin muttered softly enough that only Felix could pick up on it. 

He raised his eyebrows at the other, a smile playing at his lips. “Yet,” he repeated. “But isn’t this a date?” 

“I mean…” Changbin drifted off, still not meeting Felix’s eye. 

“Shy baby,” Felix said, lacing his fingers with the other’s. “Do you want this to be a date?” 

“Kind of,” the pianist whispered, his fingers twitching around Felix’s. 

“Alright. Then this is a date. And I, Felix, have the fortune and privilege to date you. How did I get so lucky?” 

“Apparently it all starts with faceplanting on a piano.” 

“You’re right,” Felix laughed. “I wish I’d done it sooner.” 

***

Holiday break passed too fast in regards to being away from school, but far too slowly with regard to being apart from each other. Changbin had gone to his house for break, while Felix had stayed at school “To finally get things in order,” he had said. The (recently exclusive) duo spent the majority of their days spent apart from each other communicating nonstop, over Snapchat, texting, Twitter, Instagram, every social media platform that they had in common, really. 

At the turn of the year, Changbin texted Felix asking if he wanted to facetime so that they could actually see each other live, instead of sending lazy, half-assed snaps back and forth. Felix had obliged, expecting just video feed and instead receiving his new boyfriend sitting at the most exquisite piano he had ever seen, grinning up at him from the screen.    
  


“Hi,” Changbin breathed, leaning forward until his chin rested on the palm of his hand. 

“Hey, cutie,” Felix replied, smiling at his boyfriend. “What’s up?” 

“I miss you,” Changbin said matter-of-factly. “I wanted to see your pretty freckles again.” 

Felix chewed on the inside of his lip as he felt his face grow warm. “Shut up, they’re a nuisance.” 

“They’re amazing.” 

“No.” 

“Adorable.” 

“Stop.”

“You’re so beautiful, Felix.” 

Felix stopped, looking up at the screen and staring at his boyfriend’s eyes, which were filled with wonder and shining with adoration. 

He cleared his throat once he couldn’t take it anymore. “So, um. The piano?” 

“Oh, yeah! The piano. I’m, uh, I dunno if you knew this, but I have a recital coming up at the end of next semester, and I’ve been working on it for all of break. I kind of really want to play it for you.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, but the thing is, I kind of want to play it for you in person.”

“O-oh?” 

“Will you come over?” Changbin asked, looking as though he could hardly dare to hope for a yes.

“I don’t really have a great method of transportation, but I totally would,” Felix replied, his eyes crinkling up from his wide smile. 

“I can absolutely come pick you up! The roads are a little bit snowy, so give me like thirty minutes, though.”

Felix was positively  _ beaming _ at the other by the time he hung up to drive to Felix’s dorm. 

The next thirty minutes felt tortuously slow, but they were well redeemed when Felix opened his door to Changbin standing there, breathless. 

“Thirty three and a half minutes,” Felix said, looking at his watch. “You’re late.” 

“A wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he intends to,” Changbin replied.

“Do not recite the deep magic to me, witch. I was there when it was written.” 

Changbin smiled widely, his nose scrunching up as he laughed. “You’re such an amazing human being, Felix Lee.” 

“No, you,” Felix said in response. 

“I’m not doing this right now. You’re gonna take the compliment, and you’re gonna  _ like _ it, dammit.” 

“Shut up and drive me back to your place.” 

Changbin smiled affectionately, tugging Felix into an abrupt hug. “I’ve missed you, angel.” 

Felix sputtered for a brief moment, his brain experiencing sensations but not registering them after the pet name sent him into short circuit. “Angel,” he said lightly on an exhale. 

“You’re my angel,” Changbin mused before pulling back. “Shall we away?” 

“We shall, indeed.” 

***

Arriving at Changbin’s house felt to Felix like walking into a fairytale. The lights were warm and the foyer was  _ huge _ , leaving Felix standing there with his mouth hanging open. The skylights above were darkened by the time of day, not to mention covered with snow, but had it been summer Felix figured they wouldn’t even need lights on in the area. 

“May I take your coat?” Changbin asked, ever the gentleman. 

Felix smirked at him, sliding his coat over his shoulders to deposit it into his boyfriend’s arms. Changbin then grabbed his hand and tugged him down one of the cavernous halls. 

“The piano’s this way,” the older of the two said, a smile wide on his face as they entered a room that was clearly dedicated to the piano, the instrument sitting not too far in the corner, so it still had an emphasis in the room, the walls lined with books ranging in style anywhere from Tchaikovsky to Liszt to modern musicals. 

Changbin sat down at the piano, his fingers gently gliding over the keys but not pressing any down. Such admiration filled his eyes that Felix couldn’t help but feel his joy. 

“You’re so smiley today,” Felix commented, sitting down on the end of the piano bench and wrapping his boyfriend in a hug and burying his face into Changbin’s warm sweater, hearing his heart beating faintly through the material. 

“And you’re so cuddly, cutie.” 

Felix hummed and pressed himself even closer, inhaling the warm scent of laundry detergent and vanilla and then pushing away. “Okay, what piece were you going to play?” 

“I’m gonna play something to warm up, first, any suggestions?” 

Felix thought for a moment before coming up with his song. “What about the one you were playing when I walked into the practise room?” 

“Moonlight Sonata?” Changbin affirmed with a smile. “One of Beethoven’s greatest works for piano.” 

It was only once Changbin started playing that Felix realised just how much the other loved to play the piano. And damn, he was good, too. He sat through the first movement unmoving, just taking in the masterpiece. And the second, after that, and the third, after that. Only once the notes ceased to reverberate through the piano - a fucking Bösendorfer, Felix noticed, how much did that fucking  _ cost _ ? - did he register that his jaw was slack and his eyes were dry from a distinct lack of blinking. “Holy shit,” he breathed quietly. 

“It’s not much,” Changbin laughed.

“Literally shut up. That was a  _ warm up _ ?!” 

“Yeah, well, I mean. Again, it’s not my best, I’ve done better.” 

“I cannot believe you right now.” 

“Felix.” 

“I didn’t know you could move your fingers that fucking quickly, what the  _ fuck _ .”

“Felix.” 

“Why did you never tell me that you were that good on your own?” 

“Felix!” Changbin was on his knees in front of the younger, grabbing his hand with an incredulous smile playing at his lips. “I can’t even count the number of mistakes I made on my fingers and toes. I’m really not that good, okay?” 

“Bullshit.” 

“No--”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to just wait to see my recital piece until the day of my recital, then, since you’re so blown away by sub-par efforts?” 

“Maybe that’s for the best.” 

Changbin smiled fully and sat on the ground, sliding Felix along the marble floor towards himself to pull him into a hug. “I’m so happy I’ve found you,” he murmured. 

“And I, you,” Felix replied. Impulsively, he tilted his head upward and pressed his lips to the soft skin of Changbin’s cheek. “So very happy.” 

“Hey, Felix?” Changbin asked in a hushed tone, his eyes wide with surprise and impulsive decisions. 

“Hm?”

“D’you wanna just spend the night here? The roads are slippery,  _ and _ it’s dark. I can take you back tomorrow.” 

Felix smiled, tracing his fingers along Changbin’s strong chest. “Just take me back when you go back. Nobody will know.” 

The pianist grinned. “Sure?” 

“Certain.”

There was a brief moment of silence as they sat together, simply existing. And then--

“Hey, Felix?” 

Felix giggled lightly. “Hm?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

This took the younger by surprise, and he leaned back to look up at Changbin with wide eyes. “God, Changbin,  _ yes _ .” 

The pair spent the majority of the night in each other’s presence. And, well, if they finally stumbled into Changbin’s room at four thirty in the morning to sleep with lips spit-slicked and kiss-swollen, neither of them commented on it. 

***

_ Movement Three - Spring _

***

The two of them went on dates more and more frequently, until they had to come to a screeching halt as finals approached. Flowers were blossoming, trees were in bloom, and Felix was holed up in his dorm with his window thrown wide open as his only contact with the outside world. 

“It’s your own fault for being a science major, you know,” Minho told him, delivering rations to his door. “You could have been an arts major and you would have done great.” 

“Okay, but chemistry is clearly a superior science. Your body only functions because of chemistry, you ever think of that?” 

“No, Felix. I haven’t. I’m a dance major for a reason.” 

The younger sighed, turning back to his notes, making flashcards and solving equations. 

“You seem extra tense lately, is something up?” 

“Nah,” Felix replied shortly, not wanting to go into detail about how he was really just missing his boyfriend, whom he hadn’t physically hugged in over two weeks due to their opposing schedules and harsh workloads. 

“Hm. Well I can tell you that I’m stressed because Minnie’s been in the practise rooms for most of these past one and a half weeks. I haven’t seen him in what feels like forever.” 

“You literally see him at lunch every day.” 

“Yeah, but it’s not like I can just make out with him in public!” 

Felix looked up at him. “That hasn’t stopped you before,” he deadpanned. 

“Shut the fuck up, Lee Felix.” 

“I’m being serious!” 

“Go back to your chemistry, oh my god.” 

“Aight.” 

“But also, I’m going to literally drag you out of here and to the dining hall on Friday, so you’d better make yourself available.” 

“Minho, my finals--”

“Can wait, Felix.” Minho looked at him like he was looking at a whiny child. “You’re working yourself into the ground, love. Don’t you dare tell me that you don’t need a break.” 

Felix, who had been about to do just that, shut his mouth, lips pursed. 

“Man cannot live on ramen alone. Therefore, I will carry you bridal style if I need to.”

“No, thank you, I’m good. Last time you tried to hold me was a disaster.” Felix shuddered at the memory. 

“You wiggled too much.” 

“I did not!” 

“Yes, you did! Besides, what do we enlightened few always say?” 

“I’m so done with you.” 

“No, we say “thick thighs save lives”, Felix. You know that.” 

“My life wouldn’t have been in jeopardy if you hadn’t tried to pick me up in the first place!” 

Minho rolled his eyes. “You’re so boring.” 

“And you’re so loud,” a voice came from the corridor. “Jeez, guys. Keep it down.” 

“Jeongin, do you know how  _ hard _ it is to, and I quote,  _ keep it down  _ when someone is insulting your thick thighs?” 

“That’s not what we were doing at all, Minho!” 

Jeongin sighed, looking at them with a somewhat disappointed look on his face. “I cannot believe you guys.” 

“It’s not my fault he wiggled, Jeongin!” 

“I swear to  _ Jesus _ I did not wiggle!” 

“Hyunjin and I are gonna study for our bio final, which is tomorrow, so if you don’t mind, keeping it down would be lovely.” 

“It’s not up to me, it’s a matter of whether or not Felix keeps disrespecting my thick thighs.” 

Jeongin rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand, ending with his chin in his hand. “I think you’re both ridiculous and you should come to dinner with Hyunjinnie and me in like thirty minutes.” 

_ Thirty minutes. “The roads are a little bit snowy, so give me like thirty minutes, though.” _ Changbin’s voice echoed around Felix’s thoughts, making him begin to smile. He shook his head to try and clear it of the sudden reverie. 

“Hey, man, you good?” Minho asked, concern lilting in his voice. 

“Yeah, just had a weird thought is all.” Felix could feel two sets of eyes looking at him hesitantly. “I’m good, I promise.”

“Felix…” Jeongin said. “How about you come to dinner with us? I’m worried about you.” 

“I’m fine, really. Seriously, just finals stress.” 

“Right.” Jeongin chewed on the inside of his cheek, looking Felix over. “Okay, a couple of suggestions. I appreciate the open window, but just fresh air won’t do enough; you need some sunlight, which won’t happen if you don’t sit in the light. You know?” 

“Yeah, but my desk isn’t--” 

“Sit on the floor, then. Secondly, come with us to dinner tonight. Actually, that’s not a suggestion. You’re gonna come with us to dinner tonight. Okay?” 

Felix made a hesitant face. 

“Say yes, because you don’t have another option.” 

“Fine.” 

Jeongin smiled gently at him. “Great. I’ll be back here in twenty five minutes and you had better be ready. You too, Minho. Let’s just go as us, yeah?” 

Minho nodded, squeezing Felix’s shoulder. “Yeah.” 

***

Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes waiting for his friends to pick him up for dinner felt somehow shorter than thirty minutes waiting for his boyfriend to pick him up to hang out for the night. That didn’t make sense to Felix, how things felt longer when they pertained to Changbin versus when they didn’t. He felt like they hadn’t gone out in a frickin’ aeon, and they hadn’t even seen each other in what felt like months. 

Thirty minutes waiting for Changbin was like an hour, compared to thirty minutes of waiting for his friends to pick him up for dinner. 

“Come on, slowpoke!” Minho called, walking backwards down the hallway as Felix locked his dorm behind him. 

“Shut up, I’m being cautious.” 

“What, is someone gonna steal your chemistry notes?” Jeongin snorted. 

“Hey, man, you never know.” 

Maybe Jeongin had been right; walking outside felt amazing, especially compared to sitting at a desk, even with the window open. And it’s not like the dining hall was too far away, it was just a couple of minutes of walking, meaning that it wouldn’t even take that long for him to sit down and eat and then go back to his chemistry notes. 

Entering the dining hall, laughing at something Minho had said, Felix heard a melody play out from the upright piano shoved into the corner of the dining hall. He had no idea why it was there, really, and it was rarely used; that being said, he wasn’t complaining as he heard the familiar tune fill the air. 

His attention immediately snapped to the piano, and the figure sat there. Dark hair, a familiar figure-- “Changbin!” Felix breathed, bouncing on the balls of his feet in his anticipation to get to his boyfriend. 

“Holy-- what is Seo doing here?” Minho hissed to Jeongin. 

“You make it sound like I would know,” the younger replied with a frown. 

Felix was quick to scan his card to get into the dining area and run over to where his boyfriend was. “Changbin!” 

“Felix?” Changbin turned around, grabbed Felix by the waist, and pulled him into a hug, completely encompassing him with his arms and hugging him like they hadn’t hugged in years, which it definitely felt like to both of them. 

“Oh my god, I’ve missed you so much,” Felix whispered against the skin of Changbin’s neck. “So, so much. I think I went into withdrawal from a lack of having you around.” 

Changbin pulled Felix impossibly closer. “I missed you too,” he murmured, making Felix’s breath hitch at the dual not-quite-confession. 

The two of them sat on the piano bench, holding each other close, until Minho came up behind them. “So! You guys, uh, seem to know each other.” 

“Ah, yeah,” Felix began to say. “This. Uh, this is my boyfriend, Changbin.” 

“Your….” Minho drifted off. 

“Boyfriend?” Jeongin completed. 

“His boyfriend, yeah.” Changbin confirmed. He gave a nod to Jeongin, not letting go of Felix. “Changbin Seo.” 

“I… happen to know who you are.” 

Changbin winced. “Yeah, gotta love rumours.” 

“You mean they’re not true?” Minho asked, incredulous. 

“Min, I told you so,” Felix said.

“Yeah, but… he’s Changbin Seo! Does that not count for anything anymore?” 

“It shouldn’t have counted for anything to begin with,” Felix retorted. “I hope you guys learned not to base things off of appearances from this, if nothing else.” 

“Lixie, if they were gonna pick on someone, I’m happy that it was me instead of you.” Changbin tugged him close again. “And I’m still so happy that we met.” 

Felix hummed in response, still sitting on Changbin’s lap, not that either of them minded. There was a moment where it felt like all of time was suspended and it was just the two of them. Of course, all good things must come to an end, but they enjoyed it while it lasted. 

“Hey, Lixie?” Changbin murmured, his breath warm. 

“Hm?” 

“I’ve got that recital on Friday night - well, it’s more like an artistic showcase because there’ll be other students there as well - do you want to come? I can get you backstage.” 

“Oh my gosh, yes please.” 

“We were planning on going to that anyway,” Jeongin hummed. “Seungminnie’s performing, so we’ll be there as well.” 

“Perfect. Then I’ll see you guys later, because I have to go to the practise room now, but know that I’m looking forward to seeing all of you there.” 

Felix held tightly to Changbin as he tried to get up. “It’s been so long, though,” he whined. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages!” 

“I know, Lixie,” Changbin said in response. “I know. But keep in mind that we’ll see each other on Friday, and then finals are over not long after that, and then we have all the time in the world.” And with that, he planted a kiss against Felix’s lips, lasting long enough that it was bordering the line between chaste and decidedly  _ not _ , and walked out the door. 

***

From Wednesday, Friday felt like another aeon. The half week went by torturously slow for Felix, who was practically counting the seconds from when he last saw Changbin to when they would see each other again. 

Nonetheless, Friday finally arrived, and the day trundled along to the time of the performances. 

It felt like the entire school showed up to the music recitals, supporting their friends as they performed. There were enough people there to make Felix feel slightly claustrophobic, the heat of people pressing in on all sides. All of that melted away, though, when the first act came onstage; Changbin flicked his coattails out behind him before he sat down at the piano and rested his fingers on the keys, taking a deep breath before the first chords of Gnossiennes reverberated through the recital hall. 

Felix held his breath all through Changbin’s first piece, watching, entranced, enthralled. Changbin seemed to move to the music, allowing it to wash over him and take him with the flow, even as he invoked it. Felix couldn’t help but think that he was truly an artist, painting his landscape with brush strokes of music. 

After the ten minute piece concluded, Changbin stood up and took a bow, making room for the next person to come on. Felix couldn’t deny that he was expecting something maybe a little more than ten minutes long, but then he came back out as some crew members brought chairs out. 

“Pamphlet, now,” Felix whispered, reaching toward the other two until Minho put the paper in his outstretched hand. 

Sure enough, there was Changbin’s name, several times. And right before intermission, sat Rachmaninoff, piano concerto number two in C minor. A full orchestra came out following Changbin, and they played the piece so well that Felix could feel the entire audience being drawn in. Felix was one of the first people to stand for the ovation at the end of the concerto. 

Intermission brought Seungmin flying over to them. “Guys,” he panted, out of breath as Minho held him upright. “My pianist just went into unexpected premature labour and I don’t have anyone to accompany me for my solo.” 

It wasn’t much longer until Changbin came over to their position as well “Felix!” he called, a bright smile on his face. “Are you having a good time?” 

“The best,” Felix called in response. He held out his hand, a small thrill of electricity shooting through his body when Changbin came close enough and took it. 

“Guys, I need a pianist, fast! My solo is two performances into the second half, how am I gonna--”

“Pianist? What’s up?” Changbin asked, intrigued in the conversation. 

“Are you a pianist?” Seungmin asked, eyes wide. Felix was able to pinpoint the exact moment he realised who he was talking to. “Shit, sorry, I’m, uh--”

“No, no,” Changbin hurried as Felix squeezed his fingers. “Keep going. You need a pianist?” 

“Y-yeah, I really do. Mine just cancelled.” 

“What are you playing?” 

“The Swan, by Saint-Saëns? You know it?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I played the accompaniment for my friend a couple of years ago. You need me to play it for you?” 

The entire group was watching as they spoke back and forth, bouncing between the two as though they were watching a tennis match. 

“Please,” Seungmin nearly whispered. “Please, I’ll pay you if you want me to.” 

“Oh, that’s,” Changbin blinked a couple of times before continuing, “that’s really not necessary.” 

“R-right.” Seungmin’s cheeks tinted pink. “Right. Okay. We’re after the viola duet, is that okay?” 

“Yeah, that’s right before the end of the concert, right? Totally fine, I’m at the piano for the last piece anyway.” Changbin smiled brightly. “You have music?” 

“Yeah! Yes, actually, I managed to actually plan for the worst and have a backup copy in my folder backstage. Would you mind following me back there so we can get ready?” 

“Absolutely,” Changbin replied, squeezing Felix’s hand once. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the other’s cheek. “I’ll see you after the concert,” he said, and then followed a still slightly blushing Seungmin away. 

Felix bit down on his lip to try to keep his smile at least a little contained, to no avail. 

“Holy shit,” Minho said. “You just got a  _ kiss _ from Changbin fucking Seo.” 

“Being his boyfriend has its advantages,” Felix smirked once he sat down in his seat again as the lights went down. 

The rest of the concert was a bit of a blur. Felix recongnised the Saint-Saëns; Changbin played the accompaniment flawlessly, and Seungmin truly made the swan soar. It wasn’t long after that that the final piece concluded and everyone onstage stood, taking their bows. Felix was beaming when Changbin found him in the audience, and smiling harder yet when his boyfriend grinned wider and blinked at him. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Felix said as soon as he saw Changbin, flying into his arms with a crushing hug. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” the pianist replied, tilting Felix’s jaw toward him ever so slightly. “Will you allow me to walk you to your dorm?” 

Felix felt his cheeks go pink. 

“Your freckles are even more beautiful when the skin underneath is tinted with blush,” Changbin mused into Felix’s hair before pressing a kiss there. 

“Stop, or this is gonna be a never-ending cycle of you saying sappy shit and then me blushing in response.” 

“Oh, and that’s a bad thing?” 

“Absolutely,” Felix giggled. “I  _ suppose _ you can walk me to my dorm. It’s the one furthest away from  _ everything _ , though, so I’m not entirely sure why you would  _ want  _ to.” 

“Maybe I just wanna spend time with you.” Changbin’s hand found Felix’s, and he slid his fingers into the spaces between his boyfriend’s. “You’re kind of the person I most adore or whatever.” 

“Stop,” Felix fake whined. “That’s too cute.” 

“I’ll never stop.” 

The cherry trees were just blossoming and the air was warm on the spring night. It blew around them and between them, whipping Felix’s hair around and tossing Changbin’s coattails behind him. The sweet smelling breeze was their only companion all the way back to Felix’s dorm. 

Once they were outside the building, Changbin took a deep breath and squeezed Felix’s hand. “I guess this is where I leave you.” 

“Guess so,” Felix replied, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes with his own upturned into crescents. 

“Felix--” 

“Changbin--”

Felix giggled. “You first, please.” 

Changbin took his lower lip between his teeth and searched Felix’s face. “C-can I kiss you?” 

Felix’s smile grew even broader. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Suddenly, lips were on his, and Changbin was pressing Felix against the brick wall, and his sweater was catching on the grooves but he didn’t mind, he was throwing his arms around Changbin’s neck in return. Hands traced down his sides and then patted his thighs and Felix pulled back only long enough so that Changbin could get a secure grip on his back and lift him up. His back was against the wall again - in the best way possible - and he threaded his fingers into Changbin’s hair, his ankles linked together behind his boyfriend’s back. 

“You’re so pretty,” Changbin murmured. “I would like to take this moment to acknowledge how in love I am, specifically with you.” 

“Oh my god, you sap,” Felix replied with a grin. 

“I’m gonna kiss every last one of your freckles, Felix. It’s gonna happen.” 

“You’re gonna have to get a head start, then, I’ve got a lot of them. They’re  _ everywhere _ .” 

“Guess I will.” And then Changbin’s lips were on his cheek, the crease of his eye, his chin, his neck, anywhere within reach. 

“Just come to my room,” Felix laughed. “My roommate’s out for the week.” 

“That’s a dangerous proposition if ever I’ve heard one,” Changbin replied, gently setting Felix back onto the ground and taking his hand as he swiped the two of them into the building. “Am I allowed to spend the night?” 

“Yeah, I don’t see why not.” 

***

That first night spent together was the first night Felix realised he had lost. Maybe he wasn’t struck by the “freshman frenzy” or the “sophomore slump”, but he definitely fell for someone - quite literally - in his third year of university. 

Waking up next to Changbin’s sleeping form and gently brushing the hair out of his eyes as he lay there with their legs entangled, Felix realised that he wouldn’t change it for the world. And thus, his sonata came to a close on a major key, unlike the one made of Moonlight that brought him to his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed uwu
> 
> Thanks again to Ashtin for putting up with me, she's the BEST, y'all, go follow her on twt @lovelyjjix
> 
> You can come scream about SKz with me too, if you want, I'm @biscuityskies!
> 
> I hope you guys have a good holiday season uwu <3


End file.
